Xenomorphs
Xenomorphs are the titular species from the media franchise, Alien. They also appeared in the crossover movies, Alien vs Predator and Aliens vs Predator: Requiem, as well as the comic book series, Superman/Aliens. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Xenomorph vs. Demogorgon * Indominus Rex vs. Xenomorph * Mina Ashido vs Xenomorph (Completed) * Xenomorphs vs. Necromorphs (Completed) * Xenomorph VS Predator * Xenomorph vs. Riptor * Xenomorph vs Terminator * Xenomorph Warrior vs Warrior Bug (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * B.O.W. (Resident Evil) * Berserker (Gears of War) * Bioraptors (Pitch Black) * The Collectors (Mass Effect) * The Crites (Critters) * Decoy (Decoys) * The Formics (Ender's Game) * Daleks (Doctor Who) * The Flood (Halo) * Harvesters (Independence Day) * Hunter Killer (Starcraft) * Hydralisk(Starcraft) * Kha'zix (LoL) * Metaluna Mutant (This Island Earth'')'' * Moorwens (Outlander) * Neytiri/Na' vi (Avatar) * Parasite (Cloverfield) * The Prawns (District 9) * Queller Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * The Rachni (Mass Effect) * The Reapers (Mass Effect) * Sil (Species) * Squirrelnoid (TMNT 2012) * Stitch (Disney: Lilo & Stitch) * Stubbs the Zombie * Thanks (Disney: John Carter) * The Thing from Another World (The Thing) * Venomancer (DOTA) * Killer Klowns History From the Alien Species Wiki There are no solid facts as to the origins of the Xenomorph species; instead, there are many theories which cannot be confirmed. They may be an artificially created species, or they may have evolved naturally on a planet very different than our own. In the film "Prometheus," it's implied that the Xenomorphs were created as biological weapons by the Engineers. To be specific, the android, David (an android built to be curious and human-like), infected Charlie Holloway with a drop of the mutagen and Charlie then impregnated Elizabeth Shaw creating a large Facehugger-like life form (aka octopod or trilobite). Elizabeth, in pain from the life form growing within her then removes the life form by entering the automated surgery table on board Meredith Vicker's exclusive ship. The life form later encounters an Engineer and seeds him much like a facehugger; thus, creating the Deacon which resembled the Xenomorphs. It is heavily implied and revealed that in Alien: Covenant, David (Weyland's original Synthetic AI Cyborg) was the possible chief creator/developer of the first Xenomorph eggs that contain the "facehuggers". Utilizing the now emptied planetoid Elizabeth Shaw and David landed on, preceding Alien: Covenant, David was able to combine the limited number of creatures and organisms available with the "black-goo" (not to mention, unfortunately, Elizabeth Shaw's female reproductive system) to develop the first "face-hugger" eggs. David knew he needed Human hosts to eventually gestate the Xenomorphs to create his fantasy of creating something even better than what created himself. The Xenomorphs have become to be known as "the perfect organism" throughout the franchise. Thanks to Alien: Covenant, we now know that the Xenomorph is the result of the creation cycle. --> Engineer --> Human --> AI Synthetic --> Xenomorph. The Xenomorph could be the result of genetic manipulation by Mala'kak (also known as the "Engineers" or "Space Jockeys") as a terraforming mechanism about ten million years ago, but apparently, it went wrong. As a result, over the years, the Xenomorph has become an entirely new species in the galaxy. This theory has been twisted slightly by Prometheus when the Mala'kak brought containers filled with an unknown substance (it closely resembles Xenomorph secretions in hives). This substance mutated harmless organisms into somewhat hostile creatures. When humans "infected" with this substance mate with one another it produced a different subspecies of "to-facehuggers" that can grow incredibly large. As shown in the movie, this new subspecies, regardless of who is infected, Mala'kak or human, would result in the "Deacon" or "Proto-alien". Another theory, commonly accepted, touched on in the expanded universe, is they were the alpha predator of their ecosystem on a nightmarish and harsh planet (some assume it to be Xenomorph Prime, but there is no solid evidence). Without their native ecosystem to keep them in check, they have since infested their kind and developed into a separate dominant species. Other parts of the universe began to take notice in this interesting species and began them. The Mala'kak, the Yautja, Humans, and an unspecified highly technological humanoid species introduced in the comic Alien: Reaper began using them as means of sport, terraforming mechanism, as biological weapons, food delicacies, and scientific experiments. Death Battle Info Feats * Have effortlessly ripped through the steel * Is dangerous enough to challenge the Predators and are considered 'The Worthy Prey' * Fast enough to dodge gunfire and plasma caster blasts at close range * Its inner jaw can one-shot a Predator wearing a Bio Mask * Durable enough to shrug off shotgun rounds, becoming more pissed off than hurt * Strong enough to throw a human dozens of feet in the air, even in a weakened state * Shrugs off impalement * Stealthy enough to catch a Predator off-guard numerous times * Can casually rip through a fully armored soldier * Much like the predator, the Xenomorph can casually rip out a human spinal cord with the head still attached. A feat which is said to require a million newtons of force (101-102 tons). * Survived being smothered in molten lead * Regularly deals with the Predator's superhuman punches and kicks * Are equal to the Predators as Hunters Weaknesses * Extremely vulnerable to heat and fire * Basic animal instincts * While an individual xenomorph is dangerous, it requires superior numbers to overwhelm heavily armed groups * Heavy Armor-piercing rounds can easily kill them * They can be stunned by a low-intensity ultrasound pulse * Rick Sanchez's drugs and alcohol levels are too toxic for Facehuggers, they'll die if they latch onto him Gallery Xenomorph.jpg Alien.jpeg Hunters.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Alien characters Category:Alien vs Predator characters Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:US Combatants Category:Villains